¿Pesadilla o sueño?
by cathy87
Summary: Yuuri tiene una pesadilla, pero sera éste el comienzo de algo mas?  Slash


**¿Pesadilla o sueño?**

_Disclaimer:__ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no recibo ningún beneficio económico por esto._

_Yuuri tiene una pesadilla y Wolfram lo conforta, pero sus sentimientos salen a flote… al fin. Yuuri/Wolfram_

_Esto es slash (relaciones hombre/hombre), así que homofóbicos fuera._

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se dirigía a su habitación a paso lento, se le veía agotado y algo pensativo.

Esto de ser el Maou en verdad que era agotador, hoy de nuevo presenció una batalla entre humanos. Seguía sin entender como es que entre ellos mismos se estuvieran atacando, digo al fin y al cabo eran de la misma especie no?, pero bueno, la situación ya se había controlado, todo gracias a Wolfram y sus hermanos, pero esta era otra de las cosas que le preocupaban, o más bien que lo frustraban, ellos estaban ahí arriesgando sus vidas y el solo observando, que clase de líder era? Pero que más podía hacer, no dejaban que participase en esa clase de cosas porque querían protegerlo, todo por el bien de Su Majestad, honestamente se estaba cansando de que todo el mundo quisiera protegerlo aun a costa de sus propias vidas.

Pero bueno ahora era hora de dormir, al llegar a su cuarto Yuuri se cambió, se pusó su pijama y se dispusó a dormir, algo extrañado al no encontrar a Wolfram en la habitación, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con él, le costaba admitirlo pero le hacía sentir seguro dormir a su lado, pero que le iba a hacer, en verdad necesitaba dormir, ojalá no se molestará por no esperarlo.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Wolfram salía de una junta que había tenido con sus hermanos para hablar de la situación del pueblo que había sido atacado en la mañana, lo bueno es que no duró mucho, tenía ganas de irse a descansar, e interiormente también deseaba estar al lado de Yuuri. Admitía que al principio, cuando se convirtieron en prometidos, se había enfadado y culpado de todo al pobre Yuuri, pero ahora, con el paso de los días se había enamorado poco a poco de ese joven de cabello y brillantes ojos negros, ahora se preocupaba más que nunca por él, hacía lo posible por estar siempre a su lado, no quería que le pasará nada, y tampoco que se fuera a enamorar de alguien más, sería sólo suyo; aunque aún su orgullo podía más y eran pocas las veces que se permitía exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tenía miedo al rechazo.

Con estos pensamientos entró a la habitación que compartían para encontrar una hermosa visión, Yuuri estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración acompasada, se veía como un ángel.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba de nuevo en una aldea en llamas, todo a su alrededor era caos, las personas gritaban y corrían, los soldados iban ayudando a la gente, pero nada parecía mejorar. De repente escuchó unos gritos, y entre ellos una voz conocida, Wolfram, se dirigió a ese lugar para encontrarse con una horrible escena, el rubio se encontraba rodeado por sus enemigos, y no parecía tener una vía de escape, podía ver en su cara la determinación, aunque también un dejo de miedo, aun así siguió luchando con sus atacantes. Yuuri quería correr y ayudarlo, pero sentía como una fuerza que lo detenía, impidiéndole moverse.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Wolfram se quedó observándolo un momento, cuando de pronto Yuuri empezó a agitarse y a moverse, su rostro adquiriendo una expresión de miedo y dolor, preocupándose se aproximó a la cama y lo sacudió un poco, llamándolo para que despertara, pero no respondía…

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Yuuri veía la pelea, pero no era una batalla justa, Wolfram no podía con todos, y de repente, descuidándose un momento, uno de aquellos hombres lo hirió con su espada, Wolfram cayó al suelo, y pronto estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre. Yuuri al fin logrando librarse de aquella fuerza que lo sujetaba se acercó corriendo pero era tarde, Wolfram estaba muerto, muerto…

Podía escuchar una voz llamándolo, pero no sabía quien era ni le importaba, lo único que importaba era Wolfram, su Wolf, que ahora estaba muerto, y él sentía un gran dolor, un dolor como nunca antes había sentido.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Ya desesperándose un poco Wolfram sujetó a Yuuri de los hombros y lo movió con más fuerza, logrando al fin que abriera los ojos, por un momento parecía que Yuuri no supiera donde se encontraba.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos Yuuri se sintió por un momento desubicado, donde estaba? Que habia sido todo eso? Fue todo una pesadilla? Pero…

De repente se dio cuenta que alguien lo había despertado y al girarse pudo ver a Wolf observándolo preocupado con aquellos ojos verdes que temía no volver a ver, así que aun un poco asustado, y rogando porque todo lo anterior hubiera sido solo una pesadilla se aferró a Wolfram, rompiendo a llorar, pero es que todo había parecido tan real, la sangre, las personas, Wolf muerto…

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Wolfram se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de Yuuri, y aun más al oirlo llorar, no sabía que podía haber estado soñando, pero al parecer fue algo horrible, así que le devolvió el abrazo acariciándole la espalda esperando a que se calmara para que le explicara que era lo que había soñado.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Yuuri fue calmándose poco a poco ahora empezando a sentirse un poco avergonzado por haber actuado así, Wolfram se burlaría de él. Pero ahora, tenía muy claros sus sentimientos por Wolf, ese sueño le había aclarado las cosas, tenía miedo de admitirlo, pero ver a Wolfram así, muerto, aunque hubiese sido solo un sueño, le indicaba que no quería perder a Wolf por nada del mundo, era muy importante para él, lo amaba, ahora lo entendía, todas esas veces en que lo veía y sentía algo extraño, no era otra cosa que amor, y ya no le importaba que fuera un hombre, lo amaba y punto, solo que ahora tenía miedo de que Wolfram no le correspondiera.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Cuando sintió que Yuuri se calmaba y dejaba de llorar lo llamó suavemente, aunque a pesar de eso pudo sentir como se tensaba aun entre sus brazos.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Yuuri escuchó como Wolfram lo llamaba, suavemente, y a pesar de que ahora estaba consciente de sus sentimientos no pudo evitar tensarse ante la idea de tener que explicarle a Wolf el porqué de su comportamiento, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que se separó un poco de él, a pesar de que inmediatamente sintió la falta de su calor, aunque eso sí, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

Pudo sentir a Yuuri alejarse un poco de él y le dolió que no lo viera a la cara, él que empezaba a hacerse ilusiones de que al fin su amor sería correspondido, pero aun así preguntó:

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?¿qué soñabas para que te hallas puesto así?

Yo… pues… - no sabía que hacer, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, así que tomando aire se armó de valor – yo soñé que estabas muerto - confesó al fin en un susurro.

Wolfram pensó al principio que había escuchado mal, pero al ver que Yuuri no decía más y aun se negaba a verlo a la cara, terminó por creerle, ahora sintiéndose desconcertado y a pesar de toda la situación feliz al saber que su muerte no le sería del todo indiferente a Yuuri, y este pensamiento lo llenaba de una calidez inusitada, pero aun veía a Yuuri algo afectado, así que dijo:

No tienes que preocuparte por mi, sé cuidarme solo. Además, pensé que mi muerte te alegraría, así podrías librarte de un prometido que no quieres - añadió, más que nada por ver su reacción.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – preguntó casi gritando Yuuri, no pudo evitar reclamarle, y sin pensarlo había levantado la vista, y al ver la cara de sorpesa de Wolfram, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Wolfram se sorprendió ante la reacción, y se extrañó¿qué era exactamente lo que Yuuri sentía por él¿podría ser que…?

¿Eso quiere decir que si me quieres? – preguntó Wolfram. Podía sentir el corazón en un puño, en verdad Yuuri lo quería?

Ante tal pregunta Yuuri enrojeció más, agachando la cabeza y evitando contestar, no se sentía preparado para admitir sus sentimientos, en esos momentos se sentía tremendamente vulnerable, y un rechazo lo destrozaría irremediablemente.

Wolfram se desesperó al no recibir una respuesta, así que sujetó con firmeza la barbilla de Yuuri haciéndole levantar la cara.

Yuuri, sintió el firme agarre de Wolfram haciéndole darle la cara pero aun así evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuuri mírame – pidió Wolfram al ver que seguía sin verlo a los ojos.

Viendo que ya no tenía opción, volteó a verlo, directamente a los ojos.

Verde contra negro.

Wolfram pudo al fin verlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, y viéndolo así, tan vulnerable, acercó poco a poco su rostro cerrando los ojos antes de unir sus labios.

Yuuri se puso nervioso al ver como Wolfram se acercaba, pero no podía moverse, no quería hacerlo, aun así se puso muy nervioso al ver a Wolf cerrar los ojos y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, al principio se quedó así, sin saber que hacer, pero después correspondió, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndolo correcto.

Wolfram se asustó al principio al sentir que Yuuri no hacía nada, pero cuando al fin sintió como también respondía el beso no pudo sentirse más feliz.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese beso terminara, era un beso suave, lleno de amor, su primer beso.

Pero al fin, la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones hizo que se separaran, Yuuri no se la creía, ese beso fue tan especial, nunca espero poder sentirse así, lleno de amor y seguridad, al lado de Wolf sentía que nada podría pasarle.

Wolfram aun seguía saboreando ese beso, los suaves labios de Yuuri, definitivamente, su vida tenía sentido solo al lado de él.

Seguían viéndose a los ojos, llenos de amor, Wolfram aun abrazando suavemente a Yuuri, y para hacer de ese, un momento perfecto, una declaración:

Te amo Yuuri

Yo también te amo Wolf

Y así, con estas palabras y otro beso su amor quedó sellado, ese era solo el principio de su vida juntos.

Fin

--------------------------------------------------oooo-------------------------------------------------

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Bueno, que les pareció? _

_No quede muy convencida de usar guiones para separar el punto de vista de Wolfram y de Yuuri, pero si no los ponía se me hacía que a lo mejor quedaba algo confuso, pero ustedes opinen si les gusta o si lo odian, por favor mandenme un review, pero no sean muy duros, es mi primer fic de esta serie, y a pesar de que no la he visto completa aun, me encanta la pareja, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer_

_Review???_


End file.
